


We're best friends

by lostnfinding



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: (is it shitty? maybe but its here), F/F, because the only thing better than checkate is chess x happiness, chess just thinks it is because shes oblivious, im not gonna put one sided because its not, or as someone i know would put it, the chess pining over kate content we all need, useless bi, we ignore canon and chess is alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfinding/pseuds/lostnfinding
Summary: “Whatever happens, nothing is going to change that”Chess was in love with her best friend. After years in denial, she was finally okay with admitting it.
Relationships: Chess & Kate (We Are The Tigers), Chess/Kate (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	We're best friends

**Author's Note:**

> do i headcanon Chess as aro? yes. do i ship Checkate? also yes.
> 
> Chess is oblivious and happy because i said so

Chess was in love with her best friend. After years in denial, she was finally okay with admitting it. Yeah, it hurt whenever she remembered Kate probably didn't feel the same way, but she accepted it, and was okay with just being Kate's friend.  _ Best  _ friend, Kate's voice said in her head, and she smiled. The two had known each other since the start of elementary school, and in between all the ups and downs on both of their lives they stuck together, and Chess couldn’t be more grateful to have her there. Her snarky, angry but loving friend always managed to cheer her up and make her stomach flutter in a way Chess grew to enjoy. The seemingly cold, 4’10 girl was a cuddly softie at heart, and an  _ adorable  _ one for that matter…

“... okay? Chess?” okay, thinking about that in the middle of AP literature probably wasn’t the best idea, she pointed out to herself as Chess tried to hide the blush on her cheek. “Chess?” Kate whispered again.

“Hi, yes, I’m here.” she whispered back.

Kate chuckled and Chess could nearly see her smile. “Are you? You’ve been staring at nothing for a few minutes.”

“Yeah, I just spaced out for a bit. You were saying?” she looked at the teacher to check if she was still focused on the book they were supposed to be reading.

“I just asked if you wanted to come over today, watch a few movies and stuff?” Kate asked her and Chess smiled.

“Of course. Meet me in the front entrance?”

“I’ll be there.”

\---

Sometimes, Chess hated getting out of class earlier, the awkward feeling of standing alone half inside the building, half on the outside being a bit overwhelming. But still, she got out of study hall earlier, so she could wait for Kate in the front entrance of their school. Slowly, more students started coming out of the classes and labs, and in no time, Kate appeared next to her, taking her hand and guiding Chess down the steps and into the school parking lot.

The younger girl seemed excited to get out of school, looking around trying to find Chess’ car. “Someone’s happy.” Chess noted as they walked, and Kate smiled.

“Happy to get out of school, for sure. And happy I get to spend the day with you.” she said and Chess caught herself smiling as she blushed.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” She took them to the car, both of them throwing their backpacks on the back seats and Kate putting on their shared playlist.

They sang along to the songs for a few minutes until Kate turned down the volume. “Hey, you zoned out for quite a while back in class, is everything okay?”

Chess nearly hit the breaks in panic, not having considered the possibility of being asked that question before, but she composed herself quickly. Yeah, I’m good. Why?”

“You just seemed a bit… distant? I don’t know… maybe something was bothering you, or something.” Kate looked down and Chess offered her a hand.

“I’m fine, I promise.” she squeezed the small, cold hand gripping her hand, and she received a squeezed back.

“Okay. Just checking.” Kate smiled at her, and they spent the rest of the short drive in a comfortable silence, not letting go of each other’s hand.

\--- 

Kate’s room probably looked more like Kate than Kate herself. The gray and black color palette was broken by the eventual pride flag, band and book posters, and, of course, Kate’s massive bookshelf, sharing a wall with her desk. Kate searched through her books, avoiding to look at Chess, who was laying on Kate’s bed, scrolling through Netflix on her computer.

“Can we rewatch Bly so we can count the ghosts in the background?” Chess asked her friend, who chuckled and turned around, finally facing her friend for the first time since they got home.

“Of course. I just have to get out of this godforsaken uniform before I do anything. Do you wanna change too? Some of your stuff is still here.” Kate said, opening her wardrobe and getting herself a sweatshirt and shorts.

“Please.” Chess held out her hand and Kate threw her pants and a shirt before turning to go to the bathroom. “Wait, Kate, is that my sweatshirt?” 

The smaller girl stopped on her tracks, turning visibly red for the first time in a while. “Sorry, I think I borrowed it a while back, you can take it if you want to…”

“No, keep it. You look cute in it.” Chess said before she could stop herself. Kate blushed a bit more and smiled, turning around to go change.

A few minutes later, the two of them were laying in bed, the first episode of The Haunting Of Bly Manor playing on the computer as they attentively studied the scenes. The two girls unconsciously leaned towards each other, Kate’s head was resting on Chess’ shoulder and she was tracing patterns on the older girl’s arms, her eyes still glued on the screen.

Kate would never admit it, but she was scared of horror movies and got quite nervous while watching the show, even though she’d seen it before. Every second the tension built up, she inched closer to her friend, and by the time they finished the second episode, Kate had her head on Chess’ chest, the latter with a protective arm around her.

Chess would never get tired of those evenings spent with her best friend, the quiet hours passing quickly. Kate got slightly more tense from time to time, and when she finally paused the series, she was clinging onto Chess. “You okay, koala?” the taller girl asked her and Kate nodded.

“Yep, I’m good. Just hungry.” She brushed it off and sat up, hugging her knees, and turning to her friend. “Popcorn?”

“And hot chocolate?”

“You know it.” Kate smiled and they went to the basement kitchen near Kate’s room, the small station having the easy-to-make foods they wanted. And as the popcorn was on the microwave, they sat on the counter, facing each other but not saying anything, holding their cups closely, enjoying the warmth on the slightly colder kitchen.

“Chess? Can I, can I ask you something?” Kate asked and Chess turned her head, the small smile never leaving her face.

“Of course. What’s up?”

“I know you don’t like talking about it, and you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but, hm, are you bi? I’m sorry, we just never really talked and-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m pretty sure I am. I like girls, for sure. Guys? Probably.”  _ But most of all I like you, _ Chess added on her mind. As soon as Chess answered, Kate laughed in relief, smiling.

“So, girls, huh?” She asked and her friend nodded.

“Girls.” She repeated. It was comfortable, finally having that out of their way.

“Aand anyone in particular?” Kate got the courage to ask, and Chess’ heart stopped. She wasn’t going to lie to her friend, so she raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe.” as she said that, the microwave beeped and Kate got up, taking a bowl from one of the cabinets without breaking eye contact.

“Well, whoever they are, I hope they feel the same. And if they hurt you, I’m going to hurt them.”

Chess was in love with her best friend, and it was okay; she was okay with being only Kate’s friend;  _ best _ friend.


End file.
